warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Astral Crusaders
Help On Article So, for one thing you need to add headings instead of just bolding the print for one. There is a tab at the top that normally says 'paragraph'. Click it and change it to heading for that. The other things, 'sub-headings are used inside specific sections of the article. They kinda divide it up and whatnot. For example have a heading be 'History' and then have it divided up with sub-headings into stuff like 'Founding', 'Campaigns' and whatnot. Kinda like this: Heading Founding: Yadda yadda Campaigns: They fought here Just things like that Also, I have no idea how you got the infobox like that. For that just go to 'Insert' (at the top of the page) and then click 'template' and type in "infobox space marine chapter". Then click on that and add your info there. I put the picture in it for you, cause I really don't know how to explain it. Also, for quotes go back to the templates and search 'quote'. Then add that in, because they will delete your article if you don't. Finnaly, proof read. I saw a few grammatical errors and such and it really makes an article great if you proof read it. Tell me if you have any questions and I will try to answer. High Elder Rovaan (talk) 15:21, September 5, 2016 (UTC)High Elder RovaanHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 15:21, September 5, 2016 (UTC) REPLY: HELP ON ARTICLE Hey, thanks a lot man. Even simple stuff like that made all the difference. For the infobox I had copied and pasted it from the page listing it instead of inserting the template. I've done some major edits and gone over the article a few times. I'm sure I've missed small grammatical errors though, if you see anything please just let me know. Or if it's something super simple feel free to just edit it real quick, either way. Again, thank you. (TehDoge (talk) 03:23, September 6, 2016 (UTC)) Headings, Caps Lock and a big screw you to the audience Every quote and heading being in all caps is pretty painful to look at. The colour scheme is pretty bad, since none of the colours really contrast or match and the general look is a confusing and awkward mess. You should look into colour theory. After some brief skimming over the article, I also noticed some other issues. Firstly, the Imperial Guard is a massive organisation. It's giant. Just because you fought beside one Imperial Guard regiment doesn't mean all of them will know about you. "A major deviation from codex law for the Astral Crusaders is that they build everything themselves. Within the Grindstone are massive factories designed for the production of their equipment, staffed with support garnered from systems visited on the Grindstone's journeys. They do this less out of distrust or any desire to be aloof but simply because it is easier to produce what they need themselves, especially when it comes to specialty equipment/vehicles." This isn't happening. The resources, rites and information required to produce this equipment is scattered over various organisations among the AdMech and is thus largely only available through Mars. "This also includes that they operate with their out naval staff. Subject to even more rigorous training and put through every standard of faith and excellence as staff of the Imperial Navy, each member is approved by the inquisition before leaving training. Anyone who fails the inquisitions testing is shot like a race horse that has broke it's leg." There is no single "Inquisition" testing. There is no single Inquisition standard or organisation, nor is the Inquisition approving anything like this. This is also NCF. Furthermore, it's exceptionally stupid. You'd have no men to man your ships because they'd all be dead because your training regime would end up killing most of the potential recruits and see your ships understaffed and unable to resupply. "If the Grey Knights were to ever go 100% public, the Astral Crusaders would probably be some of their biggest fan boys." Non sequitur lines like this really aren't very fitting or helpful, and come off as quite cringy. I'll probably mark this as NCF soon if the issues aren't fixed regarding the Ad-Mech and Inquisition. --Imposter101 (talk) 08:42, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply to Imposter101 I'm pretty sure I've fixed everthing you mentioned, as well as what was in the warning banner. One thing I am curious about is adding pic to infobox. The last time the whole article got messed up somehow (including all text was in a scroll box) and it just kind of happened, not really sure how to intentionally do it. If you notice anything else please just let me know (though a little less agressive would be cool) TehDoge (talk) 04:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Images in the Info Box So basically to put images in the info box, you need to find the picture you want in there. See what it's name is. Then, go to the info box and type in two open brackets and then the name of the picture and then two closing brackets where it's supposed to go. Hope this helps and any more questions, just post them on my Talk Page and then I'll see them sooner. Good luck with this High Elder Rovaan (talk) 03:33, September 15, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan